


Back Again

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Simon Lewis, M/M, Saphael, Slytherin Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: "They arrived at the castle soon enough and they were received with a big dinner. It almost felt as if it was the beginning of the year, except there was no sorting ceremony. Everyone sat at their house table and Headmistress Penhallow gave a small speech about safety and making sure the students were not doing magic they were not supposed to. "





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> I am back on this series :)
> 
> I already planned ahead the stories that I will be adding to this series. I am excited for you guys to read them!
> 
> Thanks to all the support I've been getting. It really means the world to me :)

Simon waited on the back of the platform 9 ¾. His sister had dropped him off on her way back to her college. After being home for a bit over a week, Simon felt weird returning to Hogwarts in the middle of the school-year. It did not feel like it usually did at the beginning of September. From his spot against the wall SImon could see how students said goodbye to their families. They were more shaky than usually, some even reluctant to leave. It was understandable, Simon thought, after everything that had happened at the castle.   
There had been two different explosions, one at the kitchens and one at the library. Simon knew they were caused by Jonathan Morgenstern and Professor Starkweather. Raphael, Magnus, Alec, Ragnor, and Catarina knew as well but they had no proof to support their claims other than Simon overhearing a conversation between Jonathan and Hodge. For what Simon had gathered of that conversation, they were working for Jonathan’s father, Valentine Morgenstern, and they wanted a specific student dead. The explosions were made in order so many students would be injured and nobody would suspect they were targeting someone in specific. Simon had been a victim of both of them and he felt pretty shaky about it all.  
Even though the school had not made an official statement on what had caused the accidents, word traveled fast between the students. Even though nobody knew who exactly had caused the explosions, lots of theories had taken form.

“Hola guapo”

Simon jumped as he felt the breath against his ear. He turned around to find Raphael laughing at his reaction. The hufflepuff glared at his boyfriend, placing his hand on his chest where his heart is.

“You scared the crap out of me!” Simon cried.  
“You would have noticed me coming if you were paying attention” The other rolled his eyes at him “What’s got you so distracted?”  
“I just feel weird” Simon shrugged.  
“Are you alright?” Raphael frowned, this time with concern. He stepped closer to Simon, placing a hand on his hip.  
“I am” Simon nodded, smiling at his boyfriend “I’m just shaky, I guess”  
“You know I won’t let anything happen to you, right?” Raphael asked completely serious  
“I know” Simon smiled sweetly and leaned to kiss him.

The two of them took their bags and climbed inside the Hogwarts Express. They were early enough that many of the compartments were empty. Raphael chose one at the back of the train and Simon followed him inside. Immediately, the Slytherin locked the door and closed the blinds of the windows. Simon looked at him curiously, but did not comment.

“This is the first time we’re at the train together” Simon observes  
“You’re right” Raphael said, sitting next to him   
“I can’t believe we started dating not that long ago” Simon sighs “I mean...it feels like longer, you know?”  
“I know” Raphael nodded, tilting his chin just.  
“Thinking about it, a lot of things have happened this year” Simon continues, not noticing how Raphael is not really paying attention to what he’s saying. “I mean, it really is not too much time, but I feel like it has been forever-”  
“Simon” Raphael sighed exasperated “Callate”

Before Simon could say anything else, Raphael kissed him. Simon gasped in surprise but quickly started kissing back. One of Raphael’s hand sneaked to his back while the other held his chin. Simon’s hands usually ended up in Raphael’s hair whenever they kissed. He loved feeling how soft the slytherin’s hair actually was and the other seemed to like how Simon’s fingers felt.   
Little by little they leaned down until Simon was leaning against the now-covered window. They parted for air but quickly reconnected their lips. Raphael’s hands sneaked under Simon’s shirt and the other shivered at the skin-to-skin contact.

“Rapha” Simon breathed out between kisses “W-What’s... gotten into... you”  
“I just missed you” Raphael said, biting into Simon’s lower lip and earning a groan from the hufflepuff  
“We saw each other not too long ago” Simon chuckled softly.  
“Shut up” Raphael groaned, kissing him more forcefully.

Simon complied right away and kissed just as passionately. The hufflepuff pushed Raphael softly, his hands firmly against the slytherin’s chest. They re-adjusted their bodies so they were lying down on the seat. It was too small for both of them to fit comfortably, so Simon was mostly on top of Raphael. Not like they minded too much, the closeness was actually welcomed.   
Simon was just making his way down Raphael’s neck, both of their shirts pulled up and almost completely off, when the train honked loudly and gave the first move forward. None of them were prepared for the sudden movement. Simon lost his balance and fell while Raphael managed to stay on the seat, though he was really close to the edge.

“oh my god” Simon groaned from the floor.  
“Not your smoothest moment” Raphael chuckled.  
“Shut up” Simon glared at him “This is your fault”  
“I didn’t hear you complaining”

Simon stood up and Raphael sat up, both of them straightening their clothes. Simon cleared his throat, his cheeks burning red as he opened the blinds of the compartment. It was clear to the others what was going on inside. Raphael didn’t seem too bothered, but Simon still felt embarrassed.

“I need to go look for Clary” Simon said  
“Why?” Raphael frowned  
“Because I promised her we would ride the train together” Simon shrugged.  
“I’m sure the others are saving a spot for us” Raphael replied.  
“Sorry” Simon said with a guilty smile “But I’ve been a terrible friend to Clary and we need to catch up”  
“Fine” Raphael rolled his eyes “I guess I’ll see you at the castle”  
“Thank you” Simon pecked his lips “I love you”  
“Yo también te amo”

Simon grinned at him one last time before walking out of the compartment. Raphael walked out as well and went looking for his own friends. 

***

Simon spent the rest of the ride with Clary, Isabelle, and Jace. The three of them talked about what they had done during the small break they had. Izzy’s and Jace’s parents had been too busy working on the Ministry of Magic, so they’ve had the house all for themselves. Clary had helped her step-father, Luke Garroway, at the shop he owned in Diagon Alley.  
They arrived at the castle soon enough and they were received with a big dinner. It almost felt as if it was the beginning of the year, except there was no sorting ceremony. Everyone sat at their house table and Headmistress Penhallow gave a small speech about safety and making sure the students were not doing magic they were not supposed to. All of the professors were in their own seats, but Simon noticed that the place that was supposed to be Hodge Starkweather’s place was empty.  
After dinner, Simon walked with Clary towards the Gryffindor tower.

“I had dinner with my father” Clary said suddenly “During the break”  
“What?” Simon raised his eyebrows  
“My mother and Luke were not too happy” Clary pouted “It wasn’t that big of a deal”  
“I didn’t know you were in contact with your father” Simon commented “I mean, not the dinner kind of contact”  
“It’s complicated” Clary explained “He reached out to me, said he wants the chance to get to know me”  
“And you’re okay with that?” Simon asked  
“I mean, I don’t really know him” Clary shrugged “My whole life I’ve heard all the bad things about him. But I always held unto the hope that there has to be more to him. I mean, my mother fell in love with him once. He can’t be that bad”  
“People change” Simon frowned.  
“People are also misunderstood” Clary frowned back, getting defensive.  
“Hey, I’m on your side” Simon said “I just worry...you should be careful”  
“I can take care of myself” Clary sighed  
“I know you can” Simon nodded. “What about your brother? Have you been talking to him as well?”  
“Sometimes” Clary nodded “He’s actually really nice”

They reached the Gryffindor tower. Simon wanted to tell Clary about what he had heard Jonathan say to professor Starkweather before they left the castle. But he couldn’t ruin how happy Clary felt towards reconnecting with his brother. He knew Clary’s family situation was a complicated one, and while Simon was basically a brother to Clary, she still wished she could have gotten along or grown up with her actual brother. Simon would just need to keep an eye on her, make sure Jonathan did not hurt her.

“Do you want to come in?” Clary asked “We’ve still got time before curfew”  
“I’m meeting with Raphael, actually” Simon explained.  
“Oh...okay” Clary nodded “How is that going, anyway?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean...are you guys like super serious now?” Clary asked.  
“Of course!” Simon exclaimed “I mean...he’s amazing, you have no idea. I love him”  
“Love him?” Clary’s eyebrows flew up “Have you told him?”  
“Yeah” Simon smiled shyly “He came to meet mom and Becca and I went to meet his family…”  
“Wow” Clary said, looking at her shoes “That’s wow…”  
“What’s wrong?” Simon asked, noticing she was acting a bit weird.  
“I just have never seen you in a serious relationship” Clary said “I honestly wasn’t sure this one was going to last too long”  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence” Simon scoffed.  
“Sorry! That’s not what I meant” Clary sighed “I am really happy for you”  
“Thank you” Simon nodded “Well, I better leave”  
“Alright” Clary nodded. 

Simon walked down the hallways of the castle and towards the dungeons. He was supposed to meet Raphael at the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room. He was just walking down a staircase when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped in fright at the sudden movement and then he was pushed against the wall. Simon gasped when he saw Jonathan in front of him, a dangerous smirk on his face.

“Lewis” Jonathan said   
“J-Jonathan” Simon gasped.  
“Where are your friends and that boyfriend of yours?” He taunted “It is rare for you to be alone nowadays”  
“I’m meeting with them” Simon frowned.  
“You should be more careful. The castle no longer has the reputation of being safe during the night” 

Jonathan winked at him and then walked off. Simon stared after him for a moment, confused about the whole interaction. He shivered and then continued walking towards the Hufflepuff common room.   
There was something going on with Jonathan and Hodge Starkweather and Valentine Morgenstern. Simon had the suspicion Clary was involved somehow. Valentine and Jonathan clearly wanted to get closer to Clary, but Simon could not figure out why. He also felt shaky just thinking about Jonathan being all creepy towards him. Whatever was going on, Simon would figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments and kudos!
> 
> Also, check out my other Saphael fanfic 'Like Me Better'
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
